


The Most Wonderful Time

by SailorLestrade



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Challenge 2015 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Shopping, F/M, Fights, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You take Chris shopping with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Wonderful Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Supernatural_Thor_Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_Thor_Lover/gifts).



It was times like this you were glad that you had a boyfriend built like a brick house. You had some last minute Christmas shopping to do and you knew that the store was going to be a madhouse. You had been mentally preparing yourself for this moment all night. You knew you had to get up early to head out and you were dragging poor Chris along with you.

“Do I have to go?” He asked, even though he was already dressed and ready to go. You smiled at him.

“I need Thor to fight off little old ladies with sharp teeth.” You giggled. Chris smiled at you.

“Well, at least I have something to do today.” He said. You gently kissed him.

“Well, maybe you’ll have something to do tonight too.” You winked and headed out to the car. He smiled and followed you, bundled up in his coat.

****

About an hour into shopping, he had shed his coat because it was just too hot in the store. He was so glad that he wasn’t claustrophobic, because he would’ve been freaking out the entire time you were there. You were grabbing things and putting them in your cart. But you didn’t realize that Chris wasn’t right behind you and walked away.

“Okay, I think we should go get some food after this.” Chris said, talking to whoever was by him. Just his luck though, it was a teenage girl who had watched Snow White and the Huntsmen one too many times and absolutely loved the Aussie. As she started to squeal and fangirl over Chris Hemsworth looking at giftsets right by her, he turned to look for you. “(Y/n)?” When he didn’t see you, he started to get worried. “(Y/n)!”

You were walking down the aisles when a middle aged man with space issues looked over at your cart. You had grabbed the last Frozen bath set for your little cousin who loved Elsa and Ana more than anything. And he wanted it. He reached into your cart.

“Hey! Get your own!” You said, slapping his hand.

“You took the last one. My kid wants it.” He said, reaching in again. You went to slap him again.

“Back off buddy!” You said. That’s when someone grabbed him and pulled him away from your cart. You turned to see Chris standing there, ready for a fight.

“Leave her alone.” Chris demanded.

“You and what army big shot?” The man asked, pushing Chris.

“Chris…” You warned. But it was too late. Chris punched the man.

And right there, in the middle of the store, a fight broke out.

****

They let you buy the stuff in your cart, since you technically weren’t involved and the guy had been harassing you. Chris set in the car, a busted lip and some scratches, but for the most part, he was unharmed. You loaded your things into the car. Chris got out and helped you.

“Next time, we’re doing internet shopping.” He laughed. You smiled.

“Well, I didn’t get everything on my list.” You said sadly.

“You know what the perfect gift would be?” Chris asked, shutting the trunk. You looked at him.

“What?” You asked. 

“Gift cards.” You smiled widely and kissed him.

“Come on, let’s go home.” You said, holding his hand. “I think you earned a reward for you busy day.” Chris was all smiles.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
